Raised By A Sith
by StoryWander
Summary: She holds a different kind of power. She set fire to her own house. She killed her own parents. The inquisitor took her in and taught her the dark side. Problem is...she doesn't know how to interact with it, any of it. Chaos. It's what she causes. Rated T for blood. OC based off of another character.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey its _us~ Story, wander and me~_ back with another story! WARNING: This story is not for the fluff hearted **

**Story: Yeah were going into something less than fluffy...**

 **Wander: This is laterally the darkest thing we have ever written...**

 **DISCLAIMER: WE DONT OWN SWR OR CHARACTERS USED, OC is biased off of a character called " Corna" from a anime show called" Soul Eater" ( it's not that were not imaginative it's just we want to go more in depth with that character( we don't recommend checking out " Soul Eater" if your not used to seeing blood or say "ew" every time someone kisses on TV and other stuff like that))**

* * *

The blood, the screams, the sound of fire cracking metal. A small house on the planet of Lothal had begun to burn. The flames of the building rose and stretched like the shadows at sundown. Heat and ashes surrounding the house and in front of that small two story house was a little girl crying her night black hair covering her face as she cried.

 _" Don't hurt her!" a woman's voice cried_

 _* Snap!*_

 _" she won't learn if she doesn't have a lesson!" A man's voice argued_

 _* Snap*_

 _The man slashed his whip at the small girl's back beating her down. The small girl was terrified, blood had begun to stream down her back " Aha!" The woman came over and took the whip from the man " She's my child you shall not hurt her!" The woman's voice was shakily, but it still held authority. The man was unfazed by the woman and took back his whip and slashed it at her " Mommy!" The small girl cried backing up to the kitchen's stove. Once the girl's hand made contact with the stove it burst into flames " Ahah!" she cried._

 _The man ran over " Fool! I said don't touch anything!" He yelled and slashed once again the girl held up her hands and her palms took the blow. Her hands were stinging and had started to bleed._

 _In the mean while the fire only spread in the house and the whole kitchen was filled with smoke the man began to cough " I'm getting out of here!" He cried and ran, the man ran without her and ran down the stairs. The older woman shakily stood up and through the fire lifted up her child and started to run down. The floor creaked under her step the fire was spreading and making the metal weak. As they came to the first floor smoke had evaded their nose, it was all to blurry to see the exit. Suddenly the roof above them fell, the flaming roof fell on top of the woman and child, but just in time for the woman to throw the child outside. The child landed on her belly, hands scraping against the ground, she shook her hands and stood up and gasped._

 _The woman. Crushed. She was crushed underneath the roof of the first floor. Blood was around the woman and still supplying more room her body. The child watched as her mother's body was burning in flames " Mommy! No! Mommy!" She yelled. Soon the locals came out of their houses with buckets of water trying to take out the fire so it wouldn't spread. The child shook her head, eyes wide with fear and tears that had started to stream down her cheeks. She backed up onto the wall across from the flaming building, curling into a ball and cried._

A impreal shuttle came in front of the house four storm troppers came out with a pua'un. His eyes were a acid yellow, and he wore formal black impreal clothing, the pua'un came up to the small child " Is this your home child?" He asked the child only nodded a yes in response, the inquisitor seemed pleased to know this " Did you cause this?" He asked she nodded again, the pua'un straightened up " I will offer you a deal you come with me and I shall teach you how to control your ability and in return you become my padwan." The child was confused and scared of this new stranger. What did he want from her and how did he know of her power?

The girl raised up her head revealing two icy blue eyes filled with tears, the pua'un offered her his hand. She raised up her hand blood dripping from her palm. She took a look at the pua'un choking back a sob " D-deal..." she said in a choking tone.

* * *

As offered the pua'un took her with him to a star destroyer, where the child was attended by the medical droids on the ship. After she was done being fixed up she met the pua'un at the bridge by him was a small creature. It had big wide eyes, a small beak and covered in feathers its two wings were folded against it's sides and it small tail wavered in the air. " Welcome I am the inquisitor, your first lesson is to show no mercy to other beings, I want you to kill it," He motioned to the small creature in his hand he held a silver dagger.

The child was afraid of the creature and confused on how to interact with it " H-how do I interact w-with it?" She asked walking up to it " You kill it you don't interact with it," She looked at the creature again, she has never seen a creature so small and didn't know how to interact. Interaction. She has never been too familiar with the subject. Even though she had a mother and father they didn't interact much because of her power. Her mother wanted to interact with her, but every time her mother tried her father would whip her back.

Her father didn't like her power and actually deep inside he was scared of her. So with beating her with a whip was the only thing he could think of to make her _not_ interact with him or her mother.

She grabbed the dagger from him and held it in her hands looking at it's silver, looking at her reflection. She started to shake " I-I don't know h-how..." She said, the girl, only being a child, got teary eyed and tried to choke back sobs by sucking in breaths. She looked up at him, his yellow eyes said nothing to her no sign of pity or mercy- nothing.

He only grabbed her by the collar and dragged her into the halls and threw her into a dark room with no light resource " A child like you should stay out of sights," **( shout out to who ever knows who said that in the show)** the girl looked at him and started to beg " Please no! I don't like the dark! I don't know how to interact with it!" She cried. The inquisitor only scowled and closed the door. The girl watched as the light slowly disappeared leaving her in darkness.

She didn't look at the door, she didn't look at the room she looked at the darkness. The darkness that she didn't know how to interact with, and with the long silence ,that wouldn't stop, the cries came back, the yells came back. The flash image of her mother burning, and bleeding flashed in her head. She shook her head " _It's your fault! "_ a dark voice said inside the back of her head " Stop! Stop! I don't know how to interact with you!" She cried sobbing at this point.

 _blood, fire, cries * slash!* *slash!*_

It all repeated in her head, the darkness was making her terrified and confused, she didn't like those images. The darkness was bringing back the images, the silence was bringing back the noises and the voice was there to convince her " _You killed your parents your a horrible human!"_ The voice scolded " Please stop!" She yelled to nothing, but herself. The girl curled back into a ball and sobbed her eyes out until she could no more.

A few days later the door was opened once again the room filled with light and at the door frame stood the pua'un. inquisitor, He held the dagger in his hand " I will give you another chance don't fail me." He said emotionless, the girl stood up and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around his legs and sobbed. After a few seconds the child looked up again into his emotionless eyes again looking for some sort of pity or mercy, there was nothing she stopped sobbing and took the dagger once again, she a shaking hand she walked up to the creature once again. It turned to her and stared, she looked at it and turned to the inquisitor again " I-I don't know how to interact with it!" She cried.

As before the pua'un threw her back into the dark room. The dark voice, the images, the noises- it all came back to attack her again. ' _Kill it! That's all you had to do! You stupid piece of a human!"_ It yelled at her " I don't know how to kill it!" She cried sobbing ' _take the dagger and cut its throat fool!'_ The voice said she cried more, the same thing was repeated to her and the same memories came again.

She finally understood. Kill it. The darkness wanted it dead. The voice wanted it dead. The silence wanted it dead. She had to kill it or else the voice wouldn't stop scolding her. The doors opened again and the inquisitor was at the door frame as before looking down at the child that was on her knees and her head bowed down to him. " I've decided to give you another chance," He waited for an answer, and raised a hairless brow when she didn't respond. The child looked up with a large smile that covered her face in the scariest way. Instead of her icy blue eyes, they were now a pale yellow, she had given in into the dark.

She stood up from her position and dragged her feet to him, saying nothing she grabbed the dagger and walked up to the creature. She raised up her hand holding the dagger. and let her hand aim for the creature.

 _* slash!*_

* _gawk!*_

She had silted it's throat, it's head now bloody fell onto the floor creating a pool of dark blood, the dagger was half covered in blood as well. The girl looked her reflection in the silver. She looked back at the lifeless animal she had just killed. The body limp on the floor creating a pool with the head, the eyes of the creature were big and wide, they seemed shocked. Again she looked at her self in the dagger.

 _' Who is that girl staring at me? She looks just like me...I'm not sure how to interact with it...'_

The inquisitor clamped a hand on her shoulder " Good job padwan," He said she wasn't sure weather this was right or not, but she couldn't hear the voices anymore and couldn't see the images " T-thank you.." She whispered. The darkness wanted this, the voice wanted this, the silence wanted this.

 _' they want it then they can have it, just as long as I don't hear them again,"_

* * *

 **Me: (LITTERALLY THE DARKEST THING WE HAVE WRITTEN/TYPED.) Sure there is alot of darker fic's out there , but for me this is the darkest I could write. (While we were typing we were listening to some epic music to set the mood) :3**

 **Story: And why so much dark thoughts?**

 **Me: Well...I don't really know?! How am I supposed know all this darkness can come from just one thirteen year old?!**

 **Wander: * Jumps out window* I'm pretty sure you can do this without me!**

 **Story: * Blinks* Wow. We literally scared her out.**

 **Me: * Shrugs* She can't stuff like we do! Anyways guys review, follow and favoring is appreciated!**

 **~P.S~: Which story should we update? " Daughter, Traditions or Raised by a Sith?" **


	2. In the darkness there is no pain

**Me: Hi! Thank you all for reviewing and sorry for making this late kinda had other stories to update**

 **Story: And looks like we have some fans up in here!**

 **Me: YUP! Shout out to:**

 **DeathGoddesses and Paint the Wolf for knowing that Medusa had said that :3**

 **Story: Where's wander**

 **Me: I don't think she's going to come back for the rest of this story**

 **Story: She has to come back eventually, she left without any food**

 **Me: True**

 **Story: OKAY ENGOUH LET'S GET TO THE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER: A long time a ago a man said " I'll believe you when pigs fly" and now we say " StoryWander will own SWR when pigs fly" and that hasn't happened yet, so until then we'll keep writing fanfiction!**

* * *

 **Three weeks later:**

 _* Thump*_

 _*Clang!*_

 _*Thump*_

The sounds of the child being hit and thrown across the room by a training droid was heard, the child slid across the floor leaving a path of blood behind. She was weak and her body was trembling and she lifted her self back up, cleaning the dark liquid off her mouth with her hand " P-Please go a-away! I-I don't K-know how t-to fight you!" She said to it backing up to the wall, the droid took no pity on her and raised it's blaster at her coming closer and closer until it was right in front of her " STOP!" She yelled throwing her hands in front of her making contact with the droid, in a instant the circuitry inside the droid went haywire and exploded.

The loud bang and should of chattering metal falling on the floor was heard, the girl looked up trembling realizing what she had done " I-It's over?" She asked the inquisitor. The inquisitor only looked at her giving no response in his eyes or body langue " You still have combat training to do," He said unemotionally and got in his fighting stance, ready to fight he lunged at her, and like before she was beaten and thrown across the room like a rag doll.

She lay there hands in tight fists close to her chest hyperlating with each breath trying to stuck in air to replace all that has been punched out " **Get up! Fight him! You weakling!** " The voice inside her head scolded " H-how?!" She said to it " **Punch him! Kick him!** " The voice didn't help, she was only confused in the thoughts racing in her head. She stood up shaking, and curled her hand into a tight fist, sucking in a breath she rushed towards the inquisitor giving every piece of her , so little, strength into that punch.

Her fist made contact with his gut, but the inquisitor showed no expression of pain, instead he grabbed her fist and turned her hand twisting it backwards and forced it on her back, with his foot he kicked her on the ground digging his heel into her spine, her soft flesh burned in pain at the position " P-please.." She whimpered " Begging will get you no where, " He said letting go of her " You have showed no improvement in these past weeks," He grabbed her by the collar and lifted up her tiny body. He started walking into the corridor and toward the dark room " You shall stay here for three days and when I come back I expected improvement" He practically growled as he threw her into the dark, empty room " Don't disappoint me,"

The door shut closed, leaving her alone in agony as the dark voice had started to scolded her for her poor actions in training, and the pain coming off her cuts and bruises made it even worse, " **Your nothing but disappointment! You only cause chaos and catastrophe! That's your name now! Chaos! It all you cause!** " it yelled "P-please! J-just go away! It hurts! It hurts!" She pleaded to it, suddenly the voice stopped yelling, there was peace and tranquility for a moment until..." **Get up!** " it ordered. The child, now name chaos, lifted her head from her hands " W-where are we g-going?" She asked " **Just get up and do as I say and everything will go away!"** it said not caring to consider her question.

The second she stood up a image flickered in her eyes, the image turned into the inquisitor, every detail in place even the smug look on his face " **Now do as I say"** The inquisitor got into his fighting position, Chaos did the same " **Lung"** it ordered, and she did.

Everything it said to her she did all she wanted was the pain to go away for the a pain in her heart to go away, through the hot tears she did as said and fought the image with the strength she balled up inside not resting at all to take a breath " H-how is this going to help?" She asked dodging a punch " **You'll see** " it answered.

* * *

The echoing footsteps rang through the empty hall as the Inquisitor made his was towards the room. It had been thee days and now it was Chao's time to show herself worthy. He approached the room and tapped in it's code, the door hissed open Chaos stood there hands limp at her side looking at him waiting " I expect improvement form you," He said as he watched her walk out of the room and toward the training room.

The first thing they did was fight and this time it was different. The inquisitor threw a punch at her she dodge and sharp kicked him in the gut taking not time for him to finish taking a breath she punched him square in the jaw and kicked him down. The inquisitor raised his head placing his jaw back into place and stood up, he lunged at her again aiming with a punch, before his fist made contact she grabbed it and twisted it. She kicked him to the ground and dug her heel into his back like he had done before.

The inquisitor was impressed he did not expect the child to hold so much strength, when she let go he stood up and he had an emotionless look written in his features " Well done padwan, " He folded his hands behind his back " I think it's time for the medical droid to visit you," He offered for her to have a reward but instead she shook her head " That won't be necessary," She croaked voice dry and plain, the Inquisitor raised a hairless brow not expecting this. What the inquisitor didn't know is that she felt do pain she felt nothing at all. All she felt was the numbness dancing on her skin, the voice had given her that, it had shut off the part of her brain that handless pain tolerance.

She looked up and him blankly waiting for an answer "..Very well then, I'll lead you to your room,"

For the first time in weeks she had her own room, it wasn't exactly the finest room, but it had a light source the dimly lit the room, still the shadows remained hiding in the corners, the 'bed' was at the far left- if you could call it a bed, it was flat and hard like stone- Chaos walked inside before she could say anything the door closed behind her leaving her in the room.

She didn't care for the room she didn't care that there was a light source, all she cared is that she didn't feel anything, just numbness. She laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. This was it; this is the only interaction she needed- fighting, it was all that she needed to stop the pain and to stop everything. ' _Maybe the darkness isn't so bad after all..'_ she thought to herself ' _After all there's no pain in the darkness_ ' funny how that felt true to her, all this time she didn't like the darkness and she still didn't, but there was no pain in darkness. She stood up and touched the light bulb wth her hand instantly it broke and shattered ' _All I need is darkness'_

* * *

 **Me: Sorry for the boring chapter guys, but we have something you might like to tell you!**

 **Story: Yes! Where going to have a reviewer chapter! Where you can enter you suggestions about the plot for the next chapter! It can be anything!**

 **Me: But here's the catch;**

 *** You can't kill the inquisitor**

 ***You can't make it too fluffy**

 **But other than that your set! And if you have an account and would like to suggest a chapter plot better! So I can PM you and we can work together! XD If we don't get suggestions though... the story won't update for long...**

 **wander: * Jumps back into room goes to fridge and start to stuff food into a bag***

 **Me: Oh your back!**

 **Wander: NOPE. Just getting some food!**

 **Me: Well at least say bye to them!**

 **All: BYE! Don't forget to review suggest follow and favorite!**


	3. A day with Kallus and festivial with Tua

**ME:I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been in that ' I don't feel like writing mood,' for a while now and the guilt was getting to us so...we come and brought our selfves to write!**

 **Story: YES YES**

 **Wander: * In far distance* THANK YOU TO OUR TUMBLR FRIEND THAT GAVE US THE INSPRATION TO KEEP WRITTING**

 **ME: ONTO THE SUGGESTIONNNSSS! AND THE WINNER!**

 ** AzulaBlue92 -Maybe like she runs away just to get some air and shows up in a bar and sees the rebels looking for missions. Dude can her and Sabine have full on war?! Like she's hurting Ezra and Sabine and they start fighting and she realizes that it's her sister!? Dude that be awesome! Love it update soon!**

 **ME: Umm...then where would the plot of the ENTIRE story go? Unfortunately She can't get away she's too scared too, Why would she go into a Bar? Sabine and Chaos fighting, then realizing they're sisters? I don't think that's possible in the Wiki her parents are from Mandalore and stayed there, Chaos would have to be Mandarlorian and on Mandalore ,plus the Empire kills her family so Chaos would have to be dead too. And the Story starts off with on Lothal there is alot of fanfic's with Sabine having a sister so if you want to read one of those go right ahead! But that's not were I has planning on going with this. Okay? dear. love the Idea! But I don't think it'll work with the story**

 **Paint the Wolf-Suggestions…**  
 **Chaos gets into a fight with Ezra, Ezra gets hurt and some of Chao's black blood mixes into Ezra**  
 **Yes I pretty much just got the idea from that episode for this because me brain won't come up with ideas**  
 **~ Paint**

 **ME: Um..pretty sure I put into the comments that they can't meet the Ghost crew or Ezra yet, and haha There's no black blood silly! Good that you got your ' Soul Eater' Facts right though! Love the Idea! Unfortunately It won't work for the story though**

 **MyDestinyIsWithTheWolves** **\- Hewo! its Destiny! me really like this story! please update soon! and me have an idea!**  
 **The Girl named Chaos does something good and gets space waffles and space cookies! :3**

 **Me: Ah yes *Yells to Story:" STORY SHE WANTS TO GIVE HER FOOD!" Story:" NOPE. NOT HAPPENING"* Well you heard her! Great Idea though dear, but when Chaos Obeys she only gets the satisfaction of still being Alive and the occasional "You could've** **of done better,"**

 **WINNER: CUPCAKE**

 **IDEA:** **I know I'm late! But please take this in suggestion! What if Chaos ( poor baby) spent a day with the impreals like Kallus or Minster Tua each having their different opinion about her and she's left with them because the Inquisitor needed to do something? Love this story poor Chaos so hurt, so miss guided at such a young age, lost her innocence too. HOPE YOU UPDATE!**

 **ME: Yes, day with the Imperials! Exactly what I'm looking for! Cupcake *Gives you cookie* GOOD JOB! And ahh yes all this _Painnnn_ Chaos has been through! Aaaahhh**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: IF I owned Star Wars then Auntie 'Soka would be Canon. :)**_

* * *

 _"The voice tells me things_

 _It says I won't survive_

 _It says I'm not worth anything_

 _It says I shouldn't be alive_

 _Then why shouldn't I believe? "_

* * *

Agent Kallus grumbled to himself as his fingers ran over the computer panel, he had a assignment to take a _child_ No more than the age of 9 or possibly 10 on a mission with _him_ of all the people, he wasn't supposed to be taking a child to work, he was supposed to be enforcing the Empire doing his job, not babysitting. But the Inquisitor had commanded hm to do so, and he didn't want to get on his bad side. He felt demoted by this assignment, it even left a bad taste in his mouth.

As he finished up his morning work, the sudden hallow echo of knuckles rapping against the door caught his attention the Agent pushed himself out of the chair and answered the door to see the Child before him, she had her head bowed to him her night black hair shadowing her eyes " I presume your Master sent you here," The child nodded faintly " Right let's carry on then," Without another glance Kallus brushed passed her and walked into the turbo lift, Chaos close behind him.

The way down was quiet, not that the Agent expected the child to actually talk, Agent Kallus had never head the child actually talk before she was always quiet a shadow behind her master obeying an order occasionally without hesitation, he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the turbo lift stop. The two walked out and into a transport shuttle. inside there was about 3 Stromtroppers who all avoided Chaos's gaze. Chaos took her seat and Agent Kallus took the wheel. And just like before no one said a word.

 **In The city of Kothal**

Agent Kallus had an assignment to check upon a deal with a local farmer in the market of Kothal, the small squad stopped at a old stall where a elder vendor was selling his harvest, the man himself had dark black hair with strands of grey hairs and bold silver eyes, he wore a smile when doing business with the customers even the most annoying ones. Once he saw Agent Kallus his smile immediately faded and turned into a twisted frown " As I said before Agent I'm _not_ selling my farm," The vendor growled. The Agent was unfazed he'd seen this before they all disagree at first, but that wasn't something he couldn't handle, he presented a pouch full of credits to which he offered to the vendor " I don't need your money," He said pushing it away, " Fine then maybe we could settle on something _else_ ," He didn't under stand the vendor was poor of course he needed the money what else could this guy want? He shoved the sack of credits to Chaos " Hold this," He said shortly and began to do business with the vendor.

As the Agent talked calmly with the vendor Chao's gazed at all the people around her.

 _CHAOS POV_

I looked around the market, there was alot of people here I've never seen so many, As I scanned the crowd my attention caught onto a person that was hiding in a alley right behind a vendor's stall the person was obliviously male, he was wearing a brown cloak, and an dirty orange jumpsuit he had dark raven hair with bangs that shadowed his eyes. _His_ eyes, they were a vibrant blue that almost seemed to glow under the shadow of his hood, he eyes seemed to be planning something as he was looking cautiously at the vendor a old can was in his hand, what was that boy doing? When the vendor turned away the boy threw the can at the stall causing a basket of food to fall over. As soon as the Vendor started to pick up the food the boy quickly went to the stall and started to shove food into a old dirty backpack, that seemed to be patched and sewed back together multiple times.

Was that boy allowed to do that? Was he allowed to just take without a word, don't people have to pay first. I started to approach him and ask what he was doing, I touched his shoulder felt all his muscles tense. He turned around alarm and shock in his eyes, he then looked at the sack of credits I had in my left hand " Oh, sorry ma'am," He said then brushed past me in a quick hurry he returned back into the alley, who was he and what was he doing? Then I noticed something I didn't have the sack of credits in my hands, ' **Good going idiot you let him rob you blind'** The voice I come to call _Hell_ said ' **What are you waiting for? Go after him!'** Hell said. I knew not to disobey I had to find him, the Agent will not be pleased.

I turned towards the alley where I saw the boy last but, he was not there, but it was a dead end there could be no escape ' **Good going you lost him!** ' Hell scolded. I put my hands on my head " I'm sorry!" I said in a hushed tone. I turned to leave when I felt a heavy hand clasp around my mouth and a arm curl around my waist " What do you think boss?" A voice so raspy it sounded like sandpaper against rock " She's young, she'll make a good slave," Said another man who appeared out of the shadows, I felt the tip of his blade as he pushed it into my clothing to test out my flesh. Just when he was about to burry his knife through my clothing and into my skin the loud bark of a male voice caught me off guard, " Let that girl go in name of the Empire! Or else my men will shoot!" It was Kallus he must've figured out I had gone astray.

In an instant the men let go, and started to run, I watched as the stromtroppers opened fire on both of them their lasers weren't at all accurate, the men climbed on the garbage can and jumped onto a window ledge making their climb up to the roof and gone. So that's must be how the blue eyed boy got away. As soon as they were gone I felt Agent Kallus pick me up " Are you hurt?" his voice it was different it sounded with _concern_ and _worry_ was he _concerned_ for me? I looked at his eyes, it was I way I learned to read people he had let his guard down but just for a second, before he put it up again, he cleared his throat and lifted me up to my feet " Well then let's carry on,"

 _(IN KALLUS POV )_

The vendor has refused to all my offers, I had to make sure to put him on the ' _Rebellious_ ' List, I would have to check in with the journalist first to cover up the actual story, but it was nothing I haven't dealt with before if someone didn't want to obey the Empire they had a price to pay. As I turned around and started off, I felt a faint tap on my shoulder I turned to one of the troopers only to notice the Child wasn't there. She must've wondered off, I breathed in all children must do this, there was no reason to over react. As an Impreal Agent it would be unprofessional.

" Search for her" I commanded, they gave a faint nod and spread out in a matter of minutes Trooper 1254 came back claiming to have seen the girl in a alley way.

When we came into the alley way my heart nearly skipped a beat, the Child , a knife on the verge of piercing her soft flesh two large gang members with her, my first reflex was to give them a warning as I was trained to do so, " Let that girl go in name of the Empire! Or else my men will shoot!" The men froze they knew they were caught, there was no way of escape now, it was a dead end. In a instant they dropped the Child and started to run off I signaled my hand to open fire, but that wasn't enough they had already had escaped up to the rooftops. As quick as I could I came over to the Child and looked her over," Are you Hurt?" I almost cringed when I heard the sound of my own voice, it had no authority, no it had worry and concern. Why would I be concerned for her, she was a child- a weapon to the Empire, she had no other importance if not for her power she would have died already, but still if anything were to happen to her...

I saw her stare into my eyes, like they were looking at something like she was looking more than past my pupils, she was reading me I had left my guard down she could easily say what I was feeling, I decided to cut the tension by clearing my throat and lifting her up "Well then Let's carry on," But still even through all the runs I couldn't image why I was so concerned for this child's safety, it wasn't logical. No, I couldn't possibly worry about such things, it wasn't my job to worry.

 **THE NEXT DAY...With The Minster...**

Minster Tua was assigned today to take an child with her, at first she felt like it was a misunderstanding no, how possibly had she been assigned with a child? It was preposterous, when she heard it. Especially when it was a message from the Inquisitor. She were to take her to the Long sun festival, what could that child have any importance at a festival? It even confused her more when she were to be her _security. What?_ she had thought _How could a child protect me? From what exactly?_ The minster was now seeing it was a way for the Inquisitor to get rid of the child for some time maybe she was just supposed _Babysit_ and that wasn't her job, but she had to agree or else she feared dire things would happen.

It was afternoon now the sun was slowly going down the horizon. As it went down, the burning light of the sun got dull and it looked like a huge disc of orange and yellow. The sun's orange was mingling with the light blue color of the sky and it produced a vast contrast of different colors, it would be an half hour before it would be completely gone. The Minister took it apon her self to pick-up the child since she wasn't arriving anytime soon by the looks of it, when she was just at the door a slight knock stopped her _Finally_ she thought as she opened the door and saw the Child before her. The girl, who had snow white gloves, was fiddling with her hands " Hello, your late I was just about to pick you up it is rude to be late you know," She said moving past her and started to walk out, the girl turned and followed after her.

Like the first time with Kallus nether said a word to each other in the hover-car **(Yes those are real wiki it ,I did research for this people :P)** Chaos looked up and was confused when she saw the sun, it's bright orange burned at her eyes causing her to looked away, _It's orange_ she thought to herself" I thought it was yellow" She whispered under her breath, the Minster flickered her eyes to her " What?" She said Chaos looked up to her, she said nothing about it and looked back at the sunset, the Minster followed her gaze " Oh the sunset," she said, it was rare that the skies of Lothal were clear at this time it was always filled with the smoke from the factories, the gray blanket of smog always seemed to be there and the air was hot or humid, but not now the skies were clear and the air was fresh and cool, plastering itself against her face.

She took the chance to breathe in the air, a little whiff of humid air still trailed in but it was the freshest she has ever smelled the air since she was a little girl, where the clear skies weren't _rare_ when the smog wasn't there ether, she missed those days, but as she always told herself ' never dwell on the past' she worked for the Empire now it was her dream to work for the Empire, she would not like to go back to those days.

Where her family was poor in poverty when she had to skip a meal just to see her mother eat, where every time she came home from school she would pray for there not to be a ' Evicted' poster on the door, she remembered the boys and girls making fun of her torn clothes because her family didn't have enough money to buy her new clothes it was dreadful for her, but she always found a way to be happy, for instance go out and walk around the small city or simply laying down in the dry plains watching the clouds move and dissolve in the air. Now she had her job, her mother had passed away and her father died in war, she grieved for their deaths of course like any daughter would, she had a short stage of depression before she set out to join the Empire, she had a better lifestyle from then on she could afford to feed herself and buy new clothes, she was glad she joined the Empire.

* * *

They had gotten to the festival a little while later, the sun was still there a peek of light still grazed the sky with an orange light, the festival was full of life like every year, there was vending stands all most of them farmers to sell their yearly harvest, people walking around trying to sell sweets of some sort, people and children wandered about, the stands were decorated with lights and suns to represent the theme of the festival, street performers that danced or played music, betting people for their money on a guess-which-cup game. Everything reminded the Minster of when she came here yearly with her parents it was the only time where she saw her parents truly happy. And when they were gone she absolutely hated to go, but it was her duty at least she had to drag someone along with her this year.

The Minster and the child had taken their place up on a stage from when in an hour the Minster would start recruiting. She wasn't sure on her opinion on recruiting children at such a young age, she had seen the way the mothers walked around with their sons gripping their hands like it was the last time their hands were going to touch and maybe _it_ was, sons (and rarely daughters) were brought up from ether will or force to join the academy, but the Empire needed people to serve- to bring peace and justice, was it really worth giving up a child to do so? A child.. that's just was this girl was a child- a weapon the Empire uses for their _war,_ she remembered that the child was taken in at the age of four, and now she was older but just the as the first time she saw her, quiet, shy, never seemed to be focused on someone but _something_.

Even now when she looked at the girl she was focused on other things she seemed to be questioning everything like most kids do, but in a confused way like she didn't understand, the Minster her self didn't know why it was a festival what as confusing about that? Unless..the child never seen a festival, perhaps she's never seen a sunset in her life she's been so isolated from things like these from nature, from festivities it sadden her to see the child like that, maybe she could do something for her, the recruiting was still half an hour away maybe she could take her around.

 _'Just was am I thinking?!'_ She thought ' _I don't need to do this, I don't need to cheer her up '_ But she looked so confused, she never gotten to go to one of these things when is the next time she's going to come to one? Probably never, this is probably the last time she's ever going to see a sunset or a festival in her life. The Minsters lips thinned, she sighed and turned to the girl " Would you like to..walk around with me?" Hopefully the child replied to her, or else all the stress over the fact of simply asking would be all for nothing.

Meanwhile the girl paused, she had been asked a question ' _Would you like to...walk around with me?'_ What? Why had she been asked this question how was she supposed to answer, what would come if she said yes? What would come if she said no? She had learned to say yes to every order, was it an order? ' _What should I answer?_ ' she thought in return she received a response' ' **Say yes you nitwit,"** Hell told her, The girl turned to the Minster and nodded a yes, " Alright then," She said a little unsure, " Follow me," She held out her hand, but the child just stared at it , the Minster felt uncomfortable t this point and they hadn't even started walking yet, the Minster retracted her hand and just moved on down the stage,Chaos close behind her.

Tua couldn't tell if the girl was actually having _Fun_ she wasn't smiling at all, she wondered what had the girl so down. The Minster would show her things, the girl would be confused until she had to explain to her, maybe she was having fun, maybe she just didn't know how to show it.

The came up to a street dancer. she was female, with short brown hair and vivid green eyes in her hair she had a fake yellow follower and wore a short top and a skirt that reached her knees, she had bells around the rims of her skirt and top that jingled every time she moved, the dancer clapped her hands together and turned a full circle moving her hips to create a rhythm with her bells, she faced Chaos and stopped her dancing to kneel down before her.

" Hello young one, is this your mum?" She asked, maybe she saw the two as mother and daughter as the way they were walking together.

Tua knew she wasn't going to answer so she answered for her instead " No actually," She said the Dancer nodded and smiled " Here a flower for a flower," She said pulling the yellow flower out of her hair and placed it behind Chaos's ear moving some hair to the side to completely see her eyes " Look it matches your eyes how wonderful," The woman went back to her dancing afterwards, but the Minster couldn't help at see how shy Chaos was near her, and she couldn't blame her, she was shy herself when she came the first time she was young and shy, she was afraid of getting lost in the crowd, just like her...then it hit the Minster she was just like when she was young, afraid, scared, confused.

It got her thinking she was only a child, yet the Empire wanted for her to gr already, to become like an adult much like the children she was recruiting they were so young and taken at such a young age, never to see their families again, it brought a frown to the Minsters face. The more she thought about it the more she was getting carried it the the time, by then it was already time to start recruiting. The Minster and the girl went back to the stage, she had to do something , all of a sudden she felt by doing this , she went over to the main officer and pulled him aside from the crowd

" The recruiting is canceled this year stop your men,"

" What? Why?"

"We...We don't need any more students this year it's already full,"

" Nonsense, the Empire makes sure to have new students every year,"

" I said it as an order not a suggestion, now stop your men,"

The chief glared at her from under his helmet, he didn't know what had gotten into this woman and Minster Tua didn't know ether it's just something with that child that made her re-think her decisions for what she was doing. The chief sighed and nodded " Right," The chief walked away and started to call back his men, now all the Minster had to worry about is what to say when new students hadn't arrived yet, but for now she could enjoy the rest of the festival, and even if the girl didn't smile there was a small hope that she was enjoying it too. And for years she ha enjoy it again but she did for some reason she hadn't even said anything to her, t yet teaching her things brought her joy.

And it was a miracle she would've called it, when she and Chaos were watching a street juggler, the Minster had stolen a glance at the child and she couldn't believe it, the smallest smile was painted on her lips, she was _happy._

* * *

 **Me: I'm just going to stat this ending Authors note with : this was never meant to be a depressing angst fic in the first place, but every story has a begging so that's ours *Shrugs***

 **Story: We have alot of sun references**

 **Me: Maybe we got a ' descriptive type?'**

 **Story: Eh, anyways**

 **Me: I don't know when I'll be updating next but hopefully I'm not going to leave you guys hanging for an entire month (but I can't make any promises with school coming up)**

 **Background: *Fire noise***

 **Me: DID WANDER MAKE FIRE?!**

 **Story: I'LL GO GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER BEFORE SHE BURNS THE ENTIRE HOUSE**

 **Me: Okay so while she's doing that review, follow and favorite? BYE!**


End file.
